Shamrock
by Innocent Fox
Summary: To live and die in Liberty City. Packie McReary has had enough. His family has been betrayed and his closest friends are rapidly becoming his closest enemies. Contains strong violence, language and drug use.
1. Pigs

**Shamrock: A Grand Theft Auto IV Story**

Packie pulled back his jet black jacket and revealed the Glock; it was stuffed in his trouser front, forcing his crisp, white shirt to crease. He pulled out the weapon with a swift hand movement, before pulling back the hammer and blowing a hole into the mans head. That man was one of his closest friends, Gordon Sargent.

"Sorry Gord." Packie never wanted to do this, not to one of his own.

Blood drops had been sprayed on to his jacket, the claret surprisingly revealing on his usually tidy suit.

_The one thing I actually decide to keep clean. _Packie thought to himself.

He knew it was a callous thought to have after murdering one of his friends, but he wasn't a man of peace. Even Sargent knew that, he even accompanied Packie and Niko to the Ancelotti waste disposal plant, getting rid of its members. Then he volunteered and abided in their kidnapping of Grace Ancelotti, keeping her captive for days until compromise had been made.

Nothing mattered to Packie now, his family had been betrayed. Derrick had been shot only the year before, the short term effects had already set in before Kate had been shot by Jimmy Pegorino and his mob. All at a wedding too. The McReary Family had been dealt blow after blow after blow, Packie tried to show the others that it hadn't dampened his spirits, but it had, it ate him up inside like a virus.

As he walked out of the apartment, he heard the familiar sounds of the Liberty City Police sirens.

"Here we go again…" Packie sighed as he pulled out his pistol once again, caressing the smooth handle before gripping his fingers around trigger.

He ducked behind the Presidente, it was maroon coloured, but the usually flawless bodywork was about to be ruined by the gunshots of trigger-happy cops. The police cruisers swerved to a ninety degree angle, perfectly allowing the officers to get out and take pot shots at Packie's vehicle.

Just as expected, a bullet skimmed the top of the hood, with a sharp sounding ricochet. A crackle of a police radio came into life.

"_We got a Caucasian male here, looks mid-twenties, early thirties, approach with caution, he has a sidearm and has already fired shots, I repeat, he has fired shots. Over."_

Packie scoffed as more bullets hit the opposite side of his car, their dull thuds in a symphony of death.

"Pigs!" Packie screamed as he blind fired the police cars, he hit one police officer in his shoulder.

"Shit! Patterson!" The attending officer's radio came to life. "We got a man down here, he's injured; this bastard knows what he's doing. Over"

Packie then heard a loud crack above his head; they had caught his window, the glass shattering down on to his head embarking in a cascade of light and colour through the afternoon sun.

"Fuck you assholes!" yelled Packie as he threw a brick over the roof of the maroon Presidente. It clanged into the door of a patrol car, a noisy thud sounded out and a large dent appeared in the 'O' of the 'Police' motif.

As they were distracted, Packie made his move, sprinting to a nearby tree, and diving over the fence into a garden. Little did he know, he was tumbling headfirst into a swimming pool. The dense splash alerted the owner's presence. He rushed to the door in a towel and matted hair.

"Hey prick, you think it's funny doin-"

The man had little chance to finish his sentence before Packie shot him in the face, his teeth had been cracked by the shrapnel, but that was the least of his worries, he had a hole in the back of his head.

A woman screamed in panic as Packie walked through the house aggressively, complimenting the shrieking woman as he kicked the front door in. The adjacent street greeted him, people now cowering in fear at this man in a black suit; his brown eyes pierced a NRG-900 bike that had recently been left standing as its possessor had stopped to talk at a friend's house. Packie jumped on and started her up.

_Keys left in? _Packie thought quizzically. _Amateur._

Packie raced off on the bike, knocking over an elderly lady as he cut a corner and jumped the traffic lights. But again, the familiar sound of sirens arrived.

_Just like Broker. _His mind ran with thoughts. Where to go, what to do, why?

He changed gear before taking a grenade off his belt, ready for the five seconds that it would be needed.

Another police cruiser took the space in front of him, he skid the bike on its side to avoid it, before the car reversed quickly. The light hum getting louder as the officer went into gear.

The cruiser was following him but Packie was ready, the bullhorn sounding off some thick skulled cop's voice.

"_Pull over; this is the LCPD, stop now!"_

Packie laughed to himself before he saw the Broker Bridge standing before him monolithically, its steel girders towering over the insignificant people below, the afternoon sunlight breaking through the arches and bathing a soaking wet Packie in its warmth. They had cordoned off the bridge, NOOSE Patriots barricading his way. Packie had had enough of this cat and mouse chasing.

He stopped the bike and positioned himself between two Patriots before revving up the bike and careering towards them. NOOSE Officers carrying SMG machineguns fired, missing the weaving motorcycle as Packie pulled the pin out of the grenade with his teeth. He rode past at the right moment, dropping the grenade by the feet of a lying NOOSE officer.

It bounced off the cracked road surface, once, two times, before Packie had ridden past the barricade. He performed a wheelie as he let go, spinning the bike around at the right moment to watch the explosion, the orange colours danced in his eyes, black plumes of smoke rising from the thrown wreckages of the destroyed vehicles.

A grin crept across his lips as he drove away; news helicopters circled the carnage like vultures hungry for their scavenged meals. Packie cared less and drove on.

Niko awaited him in Algonquin, checking his _Whiz! _phone as Packie arrived.

"Packie!" said Niko in a familiar accent. "What the hell did you want?"

"I need to know who betrayed my family Niko. I need to know now."

Niko put his fist to his chin thoughtfully, looking upwards with his dark eyes at the Algonquin sky. Packie, shuffled awkwardly, as if to draw Niko's attention away, it failed, and Niko continued staring.

Packie's eyes moved downwards to the curb, wondering who could betray his family like this, knowing that they were going to **pay**.


	2. Fire

**Shamrock: Part Two**

Packie walked inside Niko's apartment, glancing at an elderly gentleman who was sleeping on a chair in the corner. As the lift approached, a familiar thump of it arriving greeted the two men, their intimidating presence all the more terrifying by the scars that tore their faces.

As they arrived on the final floor, Packie sniffed and sat on Niko's sofa, the sun was still out, beaming on to Niko's HD television, and highlighting the dust from an unkempt home.

"Niko…I really, really, need to know this." Packie's voice sounded shrill as if he was about to cry.

"Packie." The thick Eastern Europe drawl flowed. "You need to consider your options first, no use in stomping around demanding answers."

"Niko, I have all the fuckin' options I need. Stuffed into various holsters."

"Packie…"

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say Niko…I don't have holsters."

Niko looked inquisitively at him.

"No, that was not what I was going to say, I was going to say, how about I drive you over to see Gerry? Huh? Talk about things."

Packie simply stared at Niko unconvinced.

"Fuck Gerry."

As Niko stared out of a window, Packie heard him say something about a shower and then he had left for the bathroom. He was sat on the sofa for five or six minutes when Niko's phone caught his eye.

_Let's see…_Packie thought to himself.

The _Whiz! _phone was flicked through by curious eyes, Packie was bored and looked through Niko's texts, it wasn't the first time.

Text message after text message, Packie looked through each message to relieve some of his boredom.

Throughout the messages from an _Alex, _Packie stumbled across two from one of his brothers.

_Francis…_

Packie's fingers worked quickly, opening the message.

Message 214 - FRANCIS

Received: Yesterday 11.46 AM

I never thanked you for that job you did for me properly. I have more money awaiting you m'boy! Usual spot.

Packie checked the next one.

Message 215 – FRANCIS

Received: Today 12.21 PM

Where the fuck are you?! I've been waiting here for three hours!

A shot of genius plagued Packie's mind, he checked the message outbox.

Message 96

Sent to FRANCIS today 12.23 PM

I gt held up by ur bro packie hve to txt fast

Niko came out of the bathroom, steam following him. Packie had returned the phone to its original place. Niko then walked over to him and fiddled with the NRG keys on the table.

"So Pack…we getting out of here?"

Packie's broke the line of sight, shifting from one place to the next warily.

"Yeah, I guess we should"

"Well we have to go and visit your brother, Gerald."

"Okay then."

The intimidating figures hailed a taxi outside of Niko's, driving them across town to Alderney Correctional.

Niko paid the cab driver $56 and it sped off to its next fare.

"Packie, you wanna go alone?"

"Nah big guy, you're coming too."

Looming over them, the gates to the facility were large structures, towering over them with piercing steel wire surrounding the walls daring them to escape.

The two heavily armed guards let them through and they were padded down, searched and let into the visiting area. Niko and Packie sat in front of Gerry eyeing him up, checking his orange jumpsuit and the contrast of the stained walls behind him.

"Boys." Gerry moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Look Gerry, cut the small talk, tell me what's happening to our family!"

"Patrick, shut up for once, this is a prison, not a fucking hair salon, so shut your yapper and listen to the voice of reason."

Packie sat back whilst Niko leaned forward and listened intently.

"Our family…has hit a rough patch recently. Derrick, St Michael…"

Packie cut him off.

"Gordon."

"What? Are you joking?"

Niko turned his head, seemingly concerned.

"He died this morning. He betrayed us Gerry and our whole fucking family."

"What did he do?"

"Gordie…Gordie had Kate killed."

"You serious?"

"Yeah…apparently he got an offer from Pegorino, a better one. One that would keep him alive. He traded his life for hers.

"Bu…but I thought it was this immigrant fucks fault! No offence Niko."

"None taken."

The focus was on Packie again, police ears listened to the conversation. One guard was ordered to detain them; he shuffled over, black boots clumping against the floor, visor rattling against his dark helmet. On the other side of the visiting area, an older gentleman craned his neck to look at Niko before flashing him a smile. He inhaled and walked away from his tan coloured seat.

Niko started, "BULGA-

A explosion ripped through the area, toxic fumes making the room dangerously claustrophobic.

Sprinklers set off and alarms rang loudly. Packie stood up and spat blood on to the ground. The police officer that had walked towards them had basically been incinerated in the blast with grey ash floating down like light rain.

Niko disappeared in the smoke chasing the gentleman through the flame.

"NIKO!" Packie called, before Gerry coughed under some rubble.

"Patrick…I knew he'd get us into trouble…help me outta here…"

Packie picked Gerry up cautiously, helping him along through the hole in the wall which had been decimated.

The sunlight greeted them, before a silhouette on a rooftop extended a rifle. Packie stood motionless as the bursts pierced Gerry's body, striking him to the floor.

"Gerry!" Packie tried to aid him.

"Patrick...gah, fuck! Stop bullshitting yourself you can't help me!"

"But Gerry…I can't leave you!"

Gerry's hand grabbed Packie's wrist throwing it towards a piece of shrapnel.

"Do it!"

Before Gerry knew it, Packie had swung the pipe fragment into his face, killing him instantly.

Niko ran towards Packie who was kneeling down in front of his brother's bloody corpse.

"Packie! C'mon we have to leave!"

Packie stood silently, wondering what he was going to do next.


	3. Brethren

**Shamrock: Part Three**

Packie shuffled along the floor, the gravel moving and crunching under his shoes. Packie's blood stained suit was now coupled with the ash that had settled on it. Niko pulled out a pistol as emergency services sirens blared.

"Packie! We have to go now, MOVE!"

Niko's pistol brushed Packie's jacket before a fire engine roared on to the scene, followed closely by an ambulance.

"Niko...I can't leave my bro here, you gotta understand that."

"Of course I do, see him at the morgue later."

"Now you're making jokes?!"

"I'm trying to help you not get yourself killed, now come on."

Packie remembered the lack of weaponry they had carried into the penitentiary, Niko had a gun. Why so? Packie's thoughts spiralled as Niko shot the firemen, loud bangs exploding around the bright red of the fire truck. Packie walked casually past the paramedics cowering in their vehicle and jumped up into the truck. Niko started the engine, before throwing Packie his pistol.

"Shoot first, ask questions later."

"You're a walking cliché Niko."

The rest of the journey was in silence.

Packie awoke and assessed his surroundings, they were still in Alderney state.

"Niko, what the fuck...?"

"I have a plan, don't worry about it."

"What, by driving us further into the inbred equivalent of Liberty? You can be a real piece of work you know that?"

"There's a lead here."

"You basically said that about the prison. Look what happened there."

Niko ignored Packie's moaning and drove on towards Burger Shot, careering up a dirt road towards an old mansion. Niko parked the fire truck on the mountains edge and let gravity pull it off the cliff. The truck hit a jogger, pushing his broken body into the sea.

As the two men moved up the hill, a police car was awaiting them, Niko carried on ignoring it as Packie backed up slightly.

"What the fuck are we doing Niko?" There's fuckin' cops here."

"It's our lead Packie."

Francis stood with his mother Maureen, Packie's eyes widened as he saw she was tied up.

"Patrick!" he called, "Niko, thank you, I shall take it from here."

"Francis...what is mom doing here?"

"Mummy is helping me here Patrick, you never did understand grown up games."

"What?! Francis!"

Niko struck Packie with the butt of his pistol, before Francis kicked him in the stomach. Packie twisted his ankle on the way down, and it hurt.

"You thought Niko was your friend right? Right?! You always were the thick one."

Packie coughed before Niko talked with Francis.

"Why Niko?"

"I'm so sorry Packie," his voice sounded heavy with guilt, "Francis threatened Roman, Mallorie and the baby...I had no choice. He made me kill Derrick last year and then Gerry, Bulgarin helped Francis for immunity. He was the distraction for me to leave at the prison, shoot your brother and lead you here."

"You had a choice! You could have told me, I have no qualms fucking my brother up! He was always a FUCKING SNAKE!" Packie made sure Francis heard.

"McReary Mob ain't no more Patrick, I'm gonna be police chief yet. Shame I had to get Gordie to kill Katie..."

"Gordie...Gord was forced by the Peg though!"

"He wasn't, that was a cover, I knew you'd be able to kill him when he sent you that email. How'd it go? 'I'm coming for you Packie, don't worry, you are dead' something along those lines. Yet, you tortured and murdered him, for something he didn't do, I simply told Gord that you killed his wife. I did it though, and forced him to kill Kate or I'd get his little girl and slit her throat and throw him in jail for it."

"Francis...you sick fuck...what about mom? She's done nothing."

"She'd overheard me call him. She is not long for this world. Niko, do it."

Niko walked over to Maureen, every step slowly altering her fate. Niko pulled out his pistol again, but instead of shooting Packie's mother, jumped over the police car and fired at Francis. He'd seen it coming and shot back, hitting his own mother in an attempt to kill Niko. It was too late, Francis had been shot dead. Two bullets had hit his head, one in the nose and one between his eyes. Francis dropped to the floor, dead.

"MOM!" Packie ran over to his mother who was slowly dying in his arms.

"Patrick, you always were the better son..."

Blood soaked on to Packie's jacket once again, only this time it wasn't his own.

"Packie...let's go find Bulgarin."

Packie phoned the police and put his mother's body in the police car, agreeing with Niko as he went.

The two men walked over to Francis' body searching his mobile phone. A message from Bulgarin told them that they were meant to meet at an industrial park back in Liberty.

"I'm going to ring for backup. Johnny might be available."

Packie agreed as they headed off to end the worst day of his life just as the sun was setting.


	4. Trinity

**Shamrock: Part Four**

Johnny Klebitz rode into the alleyway on his motorcycle, his fists gripping the handlebars firmly before he laid eyes on Niko Bellic and Packie McReary. Johnny's leather trousers scraped the paint job without scratching it, his eyes transfixed on the clouds seeping sunlight on to Liberty City. Niko greeted Johnny with a handshake and quick embrace, despite initial wariness, the two developed a bond not unlike what Niko had with Roman. It was refreshing to Packie that Niko could bond with people so easily, regardless of those people being murders, drug dealers or otherwise. Packie stayed in the backseat of the car Niko jacked after the killings. He opened a small, plastic bag and unsealed it, pouring the white powder into his hand. Packie's nostrils inhaled hard as he took the intoxicating substance into his body, he lay back relaxed as Niko drove off and Johnny rode alongside them.

Traffic on the highway was dense, the amount of cars was obscene, expletives coming from all side, horns sounding out to drivers who'd made a wrong turn, skipped a light, or just generally induced road rage in others. The group were stuck in a pile of metal and noise. Niko put the window down, raising his arm to support his chin, he was about to make a joke, when he realised Packie was asleep yet again.

"Ah...Packie, what a day," Niko's mind wandered as Johnny pulled up alongside once more.

"Hey, Niko. Some time this is taking, the sun's about gone down for good, you sure you wanna confront them?"

"Johnny, this is for Packie to decided, not me. He wants revenge and I can relate to that. Life deals us with shitty choices and ordeals most of the time. As you say here, shit happens."

"First off, we haven't said 'shit happens' since 1998, second, I don't have nearly enough firepower to withstand an ongoing barrage of dickheads and cocksuckers."

Niko sighed and rolled the car forward, the sun was dying down, encouraging everyone to shut up and watch the day pass and never return. Niko thought of Roman and Mallorie with the baby, that little girl was going to be brought up well, not like he had, Roman had or what life Mallorie presumably had. Vlad flashed into his mind, the sweat and body odour that plagued the Comrades Bar booth. The stench of desperation as Niko confronted an overweight, middle-aged, pomposity of a man; the death of Vlad was so instant, so prominent in Niko's mind it made him angry. Vlad was nothing, yet Mallorie slept with him, could the baby be his? Roman presumed that it wasn't. If it had been, would it be worth Roman staying with Mallorie?

Darkness rolled on to Liberty City tenfold, it was near pitch black when they pulled into the industrial site. Packie woke once more, as Niko stared at Bulgarin, Bulgarin ignored him, and looked in Johnny's direction.

The three men approached Bulgarin cautiously with weapons drawn. Niko and Packie carried a Beretta and a glock respectively as Johnny had a sawn-off in his palms.

"Well, well," came the Russian's voice, "what do we have here? A peasant, a junkie and a...bikers bitch!"

All three silently scolded Bulgarin, wishing his death would come to him and his guards.

"I must say, I expected Francis, however, I heard on the news that he is recently deceased, an anonymous phone call to the police. How tragic...both immunity and money for me."

Packie could see the corruption coming from Bulgarin, "You're nothing but a bully and a coward."

Bulgarin looked in surprise to Packie's blunt statement, "Now then my Irish companion, you don't honestly believe I'm a coward do you? A bully yes, but a coward, far from it."

Bulgarin revealed a Desert Eagle and shot Johnny in the shoulder forcing him to the floor. Niko opened fire with the Beretta, taking out two bodyguards in the process. Bulgarin took cover behind an iron railing with reinforced steel, the panelling made it hard to see him.

Niko called to Packie, "He's on his own," before directing a comment to Bulgarin, "Nowhere to run now you Russian_ mudak_."

Johnny picked himself off the stones, firing at Bulgarin before catching a glimpse of a sniper on a factory roof. His gravelly voice alerted Packie and Niko.

"Guys, look out," as he fired his last loaded shell towards him, "Shit!" the spray missed the sniper and hit a window, the sniper fired at Johnny twice, hitting Niko in the shin and Johnny in the forehead.

"Johnny!" Niko fired at the sniper, taking him out after emptying a clip. Johnny's dead body was coldly used by Packie as a shield, Niko continued to fire on Bulgarin, exchanging shots. Packie was determined to flank the murderer of his family. Bulgarin called a helicopter in, it was an Annihilator, spreading bullets thick and fast. Niko watched helplessly as it shot at him, spraying Bulgarin's car with powerful shrapnel. Packie eventually caught up to Bulgarin, dropping Johnny's corpse, and laid him with multiple shots. Only one pierced him, making him throw his weapon aside before diving for his PMP 600. The helicopter's turrets had wounded the car as he took an RPG from it, stunning the two others by shooting his own men down in an attempt to kill Niko. Fire surrounded the industrial area, igniting a gas tanker causing a larger explosion, shattering the buildings around it. Police sirens sounded as the fire licked the paintwork on their speeding cars. Policemen died inside their metal coffins as further eruptions made ear shattering music in Niko's ears. His eyes fixed on a grenade Packie dropped, he ran for it, blood draining his cheek, sprinting to a hasty Bulgarin. The PMP accelerated but Bulgarin stalled the car, angrily and frantically trying to correct his error. Niko had reached the goal as Packie shot at the windscreen. Bulgarin was both flinching and unflinching; he was flinching from the shots but not from getting his feet to hit the pedals, jetting off as Niko grabbed the car door handle, pulling his arm out of its socket but still managing to release it. Niko got in the car as Packie shouted 'Coward' once more, still calm.

Niko was in the passenger seat, punching Bulgarin hard in his face. Bleeding came from a cut to his eye, as he attempted to drive around the concrete buildings that littered the estate. In the corner of the Russian's eye, Niko produced the grenade Packie had released unintentionally.

"Bad news, fucker," Niko hit Bulgarin with the grenade, its cold exterior hiding a fantastic release.

"No...peasant, bad news for you!" Bulgarin swerved the vehicle, narrowly dodging a forklift truck.

"I may share the same fate as you," Niko uttered as they continued to assault each other in the confined space, "but in the process, I shall help a new generation, letting my cousin lead the life he wishes with his new family..."

Niko pulled the pin out of the grenade, before hearing cries from the back of the PMP.

"No you won't."

Bulgarin laughed as the car imploded, Packie watching as that familiar orange burnt five people in under a second. The car flew forward, crashing into an office before producing small booms afterward.

_Niko..._

_Roman..._

_Mallorie..._

_The baby..._

Packie's mind raced with thoughts of a family barely started in Liberty City, getting the wish he, Niko and Johnny had desired.

He, Johnny and Niko had killed Bulgarin but at the worst price available. Either Francis or Bulgarin had kidnapped Niko's family, and three innocents were killed because of their actions in one day.

Packie had murdered his former best friend, Gordon.

He was betrayed by his ally Niko, only to be saved by him.

The McReary's were all dead; Maureen, Derrick, Gerald, Katie..._Francis._

Niko and his family died together at the hands of a common enemy.

Johnny Klebitz, whilst seen briefly, had been shot dead by a nameless thug.

All of this happened in one long, meaningful day.

Police cars eventually escaped through the fire, encountering Packie who stood motionless with his glock.

"Freeze! Put the gun down! You've caused enough problems today pal."

_Pigs..._Packie thought to himself.

He ripped his shirt open, exposing a green t-shirt. It had a shamrock emblazoned on it. Packie had another thought.

_Shamrocks, they ain't so lucky..._

The policeman warned him to put his handgun down again. Packie simply ignored him and raised the firearm; he pulled back the hammer and heard the satisfying clicking sound.

Packie put the barrel to his temple and committed suicide in front of 14 police officers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**A.N. **__I would just like to say that I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this Grand Theft Auto story for you avid readers. Thank you for all of your support over the past two months or so it's kept me writing. Any reviews given would be much appreciated depending on if they are constructive and not damning. Thanks again._


End file.
